


Death, with Benefits

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus arranges a holiday for himself, Lucius, and Hermione; no one sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 29 June 2010 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Hermione: Jobberknoll and quietus. Insomnia is the condition_.

"How odd that it makes its quietus so _very sodding loudly_ ," Lucius snarled, throwing the covers off himself and rising from bed. " _Accio wand!_ "

Hermione turned from the window to block it from Lucius. "Don't even think about it. You _know_ they're protected creatures."

"But it's dying. Why shouldn't I help it along?"

"Aren't you the slightest bit intrigued? Listen to the poor thing."

Lucius glared out the window at the blue speckled blur of riotous sound that was the Jobberknoll. "It's screaming everything it's ever heard. How could one possibly find that of interest? Particularly when it seems that this bird has lived an unconscionably long time."

Hermione giggled and slid an arm around Lucius' waist. "You know, before tonight, I didn't realise that sound dampening charms wouldn't work with regard to Jobberknolls because they're magical birds—or that _some_ people think it an ill-omen to remove themselves from the vicinity of their death songs."

"He's still down there? Truly?" asked Lucius, flicking his wand to raise the window and wincing as he looked down at Severus sitting under the tree. "Sweet Salazar, he is! What a waste of an evening."

"He's always had a morbid way about him," Hermione murmured, running a hand lightly up and down Lucius' back. 

Lucius snorted. "That's almost an insult from you. Gah, I _hate_ this ceaseless screeching!"

"We could shut the window and make some noises of our own," suggested Hermione.

"And that's almost crude. I approve of this plan." Lucius drew Hermione back towards the bed.

"Don't you want to close the window?" she asked, pushing Lucius down and straddling him.

He smirked. "No. One never knows what might fly through it."

"He won't come."

"He will if the thrice-damned bird dies soon!" asserted Lucius.

~*~

Beneath the tree hard by his cottage, Severus sat transfixed by birdsong, barely registering the addition of Lucius and Hermione's voices to the dirge; he'd selected this place as a holiday destination for a bloody good reason.

 _Fifteen Galleons per feather_ , he reminded himself, as his cock stirred. _Fifteen Galleons per feather_.

When one thought of the expensive potions that could be brewed with fresh Jobberknoll feathers and how established the flock was, he knew he'd make a small fortune by the end of their trip—if he could just remain patient and keep himself focussed on his task.

_Fifteen Galleons per feather. That's worth a sleepless night!_


End file.
